tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemma Song
Biography gemma andromeda song is 18 years old. she is fully gallifreyan blooded, due to receiving ¼ from her mother (river song), ½ from her father (the doctor), and ¼ from being conceived on board the tardis. she can best be described as occasionally reckless when it comes to herself, and as a contrast, kind hearted when it comes to others. she is protective of the ones she loves. gemma can be a bit childish when she does not get her way, but it is not unbearable for others, usually. as an infant, gemma was left at an orphanage in a quaint little town somewhere outside of london. river song and the doctor were in no place to raise a child, and so it was decided that she would be left to have a better chance at a more normal life, despite being different from humans. they inserted a small device into her right forearm, to provide a perception filter, in the same matter that one would with say, a tracking device. this would allow gemma’s double hearts and other gallifreyan traits to go unnoticed by most, and the device could be removed if she wished, surgically, in the future. gemma was eventually adopted by a couple that were unable to conceive a child of her own (elizabeth and daniel masters). she was their only child, and her mother had a deep affection for her. daniel masters developed a drinking problem after he was laid off from his job when gemma was seven years old. when he was drunk, daniel was verbally abusive towards gemma and her mother, and eventually elizabeth took her daughter and fled, filing for divorce. for the rest of her childhood, gemma lived a relatively normal life, getting average, but not outstanding grades in school. she had only a couple close friends, and when she graduated from high school, daniel showed up to watch her receive her diploma, she did not speak to him. at the age of 17, gemma discovered a letter in her room, between a couple of books on a shelf, explaining that she was not the human she thought she was, and that elizabeth was not her mother. another fact she learned, was that her name was in fact andromeda amelia song, and not gemma lauren masters. it didn’t matter, gemma was the only name she’d ever known for herself, and elizabeth was the only mother she’d ever had. no longer knowing what to do with herself, gemma fled her small, comfortable home, looking for answers, and she has been ever since. she managed to get her hands on a vortex manipulator, and uses that to travel, though its not the most reliable. however, along the way, and just after regenerating into her third face (so she’s 126), she was captured by a group of scientists (not from earth) that had obtained the blood of a vampire, and injected her with it after forcefully extracting her regeneration energy. since she was consequently human at the time, her body accepted the vampiric blood and the scientists snapped her neck. the next time she was awakened, she had her regeneration energy restored to her, and was deemed a successful hybrid, although she prefers to refer to herself as a chimera. she still struggles with her vampire side, and it is unknown if a regeneration will rid her of her vampire side.